This invention relates to sleeves for holding recording discs, and more specifically digital video discs and their accompanying graphics.
Compact discs, or xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d""s as they are commonly called, carry digital information such as sound and music recordings and more recently movies and video games with accompanying sound known as Digital Video Discs (hereinafter collectively xe2x80x9cDVDSxe2x80x9d). The DVDs replace popular video cassettes which are typically played on video cassette recorders (VCRs), and more commonly may be played on personal computers.
DVDs are generally sold to consumers in xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d which are rigid plastic containers which carry both the DVD and accompanying graphics which identify the particular movie, video game or program contained on the DVD. The jewel boxes are bulky, difficult to store and are not conveniently opened or closed to remove the DVD. Furthermore, the graphics sold in association with the DVDs are oversized and generally resemble the size and shape of video. cassettes as apposed to the width and length of the DVD. That is, the graphics are generally much longer than the DVD and additionally slightly wider. Thus, storing the DVD in a form of flexible, lightweight storage sleeve and the corresponding graphics in a sleeve with equal sized pockets is problematic.
Although lightweight, flexible storage sleeves which are designed specifically for CD""s are known in the art, these devices are not designed to hold the larger graphics sold in association with DVDS. Further, if a sleeve is manufactured which is compatible in length and width for the DVD graphics, the DVD pocket which is designed for holding the DVD will generally be oversized and not overly useful.
Thus, a lightweight, flexible storage sleeve for storing DVDs is needed which can additionally store the oversized graphics associated with the DVD in a similarly sized pocket. Further, the manufacturing of the DVD sleeve must be consistent with generally recognized sleeve manufacturing processes to maintain the low cost benefits associated with flexible storage sleeves as opposed to rigid plastic jewel boxes.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, flexible sleeve to store DVDs and the accompanying oversized graphics in pockets with substantially similar widths. Thus, in one embodiment of the present invention a sleeve is provided which is comprised of a front layer, an intermediate middle layer and a back layer. A pocket is provided between the front layer and middle layer for receiving a DVD while a second pocket is provided between the middle layer and back layer to receive the graphics.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a cost effective, non-woven material which is in contact with the DVD which prevents scratching, does not accumulate grit or other particles and which is firm enough not to require a backing sheet for support. In one aspect of the present invention a non-woven material known as xe2x80x9cVeratec(copyright)xe2x80x9d is provided to serve this purpose.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a DVD and accompanying graphics storage sleeve which has a storage pocket for the DVD and which has a xe2x80x9cDVD stop sealxe2x80x9d which allows the DVD to be stored at an elevated height, thus permitting the top edge of the DVD to be near the access opening of the DVD storage pocket for easy access. The stop seal prevents the DVD from falling into the DVD storage pocket and inhibiting removal.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the stop seal is provided by utilizing a back sheet with a back sheet aperture in conjunction with a conventional manufacturing process to minimize expenses during manufacturing. Alternatively, the sleeve with a stop seal may be manufactured without utilizing a back sheet aperture.
In another aspect of the present invention, the same technology which provides the DVD stop seal in the DVD storage pocket is utilized to provide one or more xe2x80x9cfrictional nubsxe2x80x9d to be provided in the DVD storage pocket. The xe2x80x9cfrictional nubsxe2x80x9d prevent the DVD from falling out of the DVD storage pocket when the sleeve is turned upside down. For example, in one embodiment of the present invention the DVD storage pocket may utilize a top layer which is approximately the length of the DVD and which has a xe2x80x9cthumb cutxe2x80x9d or notch to allow access to the aperture of the DVD with a user""s fingers or thumb. in this embodiment, there is no flap which overlays the DVD. Since the storage pocket has a diameter which is slightly larger than the DVD (as a result of the oversized graphics pocket), the DVD falls from the pocket when the sleeve is turned upside down.
To alleviate this problem, the frictional nubs engage the side edges of the DVD and prevent the DVD from inadvertently falling out of the DVD pocket. In one embodiment of the present invention the frictional nubs are provided by the sealing of the front sheet and middle sheet at one or more predetermined locations to create a DVD pocket diameter which is slightly larger than the diameter of the DVD yet provides sufficient frictional resistance to prevent the DVD from inadvertently falling out. The frictional nubs may be provided during an ultrasonic or RF welding process by providing one or more apertures in the back sheet which allow the ultrasonic welding to occur at a predetermined location without welding any other portion of the front, middle or back sheet. Alternatively, the frictional nubs may be provided without utilizing back sheet apertures by utilizing a two stage manufacturing technique which first welds the front sheet and middle sheet together while creating the frictional nubs. The back sheet is then welded in a second stage to the front and middle sheets to complete the DVD sleeve.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a manufacturing process for producing a sleeve design for DVDs and accompanying graphics which utilizes a xe2x80x9ccutoutxe2x80x9d portion in the back sheet to provide either the DVD stop seal or frictional nubs on the front sheet as discussed above. Thus, in one aspect of the present invention a xe2x80x9ccutoutxe2x80x9d or aperture in the back sheet is utilized in combination with a sheet bonding process to interconnect the front sheet and middle sheet at preselected positions to either provide a DVD stop seal in one sleeve design or one or more frictional nubs in another embodiment of the invention. Alternatively, a manufacturing process is provided which does not utilize or require a back sheet aperture to create either the DVD stop seal on the functional nubs.
In another aspect of the present invention, a xe2x80x9cwrite-onxe2x80x9d title strip is provided either along the upper edge or lateral edge of the DVD sleeve which is made of a material which permits the recordation of information related to the stored DVD either in pen, ink, or pencil.